Healing Shi Namikaze
Participant(s) Kazuki Uzumaki Shi Namikaze Imune Orochi Healing Shi Namikaze December 12, 2014 Eatle: - Kazuki entered the gates of Amegakure as he had his jacket over Shi carrying him as the rain dropped. "Never thought i would be happy to see this place" Kazuki thought. After a few days of travel and his best work at keeping Shi at ease. Kazuki quickly walked through the town he trusted none of the Amegakure doctors as they seemed to be a little untrustworthy. Kazuki kept on walking through the village as he started to lose hope "Maybe a regular doctor would do" Kazuki sigh as he decided he would just take Shi to a regular hospital. Kazuki walked into the building as his purple shirt would be soaked along with his hair and pants. Kazuki would walk up to the receptionist as he would ask for immediate treatment for Shi. They would take Shi and place him on a gurney as they dragged him away.Kazuki would take his jacket and fold it up while carrying it back to the lobby where Kazuki would take a seat. As his clothes dripped he clenched his fist. "Some leader i was I almost got Shi killed. What was i thinking going to Konoha like that" Kazuki would go outside where the rain poured on him. "I'm an embarrassment to Amegakure." Kazuki walked away from the hospital slowly as he turned around and look back. "Once you recover Shi. I'll make you stronger" Kazuki walked to his home with a blank expression on his face. He felt disappointed in himself as he wanted to become a leader that everyone respected. - ShiNamikaze: His body felt cold, broken, and he was over all exhausted. He could feel the rain, the pain, and the blood from where he had been hit. All of a sudden the flash back hit him, all he could see was the blue swirly light, the dark water closing around him and an explosion of both water and blood. He wasn't stupid, if his vitals were hit he would be dead by now. Still, he felt weak and torn. All he wanted was sleep. Then, out of no where the rain stopped, he could smell... a hospital.. the sterile smell of a hospital. He opened his eyes as he was carried away, looking back at Kazuto. Closing them, he opened them again and spoke weakly. "Imune.." The nurse leaned closer to him, asking for him to repeat it. He felt dizzy like he was gonna pass out before whispering to her. "..Imune.." Falling unconscious again, he passed out just as the put him in a room and hooked him up to life support and began blood transfusions. Kare: ♪ “Shi Namikaze.” He thought to himself, glancing over at the body resting lifelessly on the surgery table. His round earthy brown eyes carefully analyzed the zone of impact. He tilted his head slightly to the left and rose one his brows. “His chakra is all jammed up… It must’ve been a high ranked jutsu.” He thought to himself and placed his hand over the stomach region of Shi, rubbing his palm around it in a circular motion. “Poor thing.” He said to himself in a low tone of voice. He would being to strip Shi’s upper body, removing every article of clothing he wore from the waist up and left the room for a brief moment to allow the nurses to set Shi up for healing. Imune would’ve waited outside of the doorway, watching the nurses prepare Shi, laying him flat on his back and placing their hands over his stomach with their hands engulfed in chakra. The nurses remained there for a couple of minutes before exiting the room and informing Imune that he could go into the room now. Imune stared at the injury and noted that the nurses had accelerated the cells within Shi’s body to speed up his recovery time, but what they had done would still have kept him in the hospital for weeks. He would walk over to the side of the bed and place his palms onto his stomach, sending his chakra over to his hands. Within a matter of seconds, his left hand would be engulfed in a light green chakra while his right hand in blue chakra. Imune was performing the Healing Jutsu and accelerating the cells within Shi’s body, but he was careful not to pour too much of his own chakra into Shi’s system, if he poured too much of his own chakra, he could kill Shi. The discolored pigment around Shi’s stomach would slowly begin to revert back to its natural color, while the bruises faded away and the muscle in the area repaired itself to a healthy state. The cuts around the stomach would seal up, leaving only the major internal injury left to deal with. He kept his chakra stable and began to mess with the core of Shi’s chakra, he focused to remove any lingering source of his enemy’s chakra and then to force Shi’s body to accelerate its production of chakra through his body. He pulled his hands off his stomach and proceeded to rub a numbing cream around the injury and wrap fresh warm bandages around his stomach. Before he left the room. He popped a pill into Shi’s mouth that would help to produce more blood in his body. Imune asked one of the nurses to bring him a quarter dozen veils of Shi’s blood to his office, so that he could work on analyzing his DNA and learn more about how Shi’s body is built. ♪ December 13, 2014 Kare: ♪ A couple of hours would've passed since Imune had left Shi to rest and during that time, he was studying Shi's DNA, to learn more about the structure of his body and things that are unseen by the eye. He stored Shi's blood samples and research he had created on him within a safe that was bolted shut with a seal that when broken or tampered with will shoot you a stream of paralysis gas at the person. It can only be unsealed by a string of hand seals known only be Imune. Outside of Shi's room were the two nurses from last night and Imune signaled for them to enter the room, put Shi to sleep and begin the acceleration of the production of new cells within his body. They walked into the room and did what they were told, putting Shi to sleep and beginning the process of cell acceleration. "He's all yours." They said in sync as they exited the room. He would walk over to the side of the bed and place his palms onto Shi's stomach, sending his chakra from his hands into Shi's system. Within a matter of seconds, his left hand would be engulfed in a light green chakra whose purpose was to heal the muscles, tissues, etc and his right hand in blue chakra which helped his body produce new cells in his body. Imune was careful not to pour too much of his own chakra into Shi’s system, if he poured too much of his own chakra, he could kill Shi. After about an hour and a half, Shi would be ready to leave the hospital under the condition of not putting his body in lots of stress like extensive workouts or fighting a peer. ♪ Results December 12, 2014 Shi's injury has been partially healed, but will need to undergo another treatment before he can fully be recovered. Till then, nurses will check up on his unconscious body and accelerate the production of cells in his body so that he can be physically prepared for the last treatment. December 13, 2014 Shi was informed that he could leave the hospital now and not to put too much stress on his body. Imune has practiced the use of the Cell Activation Jutsu and is one step closer to being able to use it with ease.